The present invention relates to storing and managing data related to processes, such as business processes and the like, and more particularly to dynamic optimized datastore generation and modification for process models.
Of importance in managing any process, such as a business process or the like, is the ability to efficiently store, sort, retrieve and present data related to the process. The data to be stored may be of an indeterminate structure and may be definable only by the process being monitored. Some processes may have a particular set of interesting attributes that should be stored or recorded, while others may have an entirely different set, unique to that particular process. For example, online ordering processes may need to record product prices and quantities while human resources processes may need to record marital status information, starting salaries and the like. For efficient operation, such data is desirably stored and retrievable in an extremely efficient and reliable manner for high throughput and high availability. Systems and methods for such operations are typically customized for the process and manually developed. They are typically not reusable on other processes because the data to be recorded may be completely different. Additionally, any changes to the process may require manual updating to support the new data to be stored.